


So if I crash into you, it's because I need someone to touch.

by Cluegirl



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/pseuds/Cluegirl





	So if I crash into you, it's because I need someone to touch.

He is lithe, pale and so slender in the half light.

Delicate, Vir thinks, shuddering to imagine the Minbari breaking apart around him, for war is no place for delicate things, for beautiful things, for needy, hungry, pliant things with lambent eyes. But as he runs reverent, fearful fingers over the warm, bony crest (even as he thrusts harder into the hot, gulping mouth) those eyes look upward, and are not soft at all.

_More,_ they demand, _give me more. Let me take more, damn you!_

And so, although the Minbar's back is slicked with fragrant sweat, although his cleft is spread wide around five already, (and how guiltily delicious the tears at each new addition!) although he himself is hovering on the edge of release already, Vir finds he cannot refuse. He fits the sixth into the alien's heat, though the press and clamp of his flesh is enough to make him see stars, see fire, see eternity's passion-bright, silver eyes shattering in bliss.

And some days they will only drink, only bitch about their ambassadors, only show the masks of the bumbler and the humbled. But they'll never really forget this giving or this taking.

"Next week?"

"Yes."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [If I Sang Out Of Tune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654144) by [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/pseuds/nenya_kanadka)




End file.
